It was You All Along
by CrazeyCasey
Summary: Freddie reveals a secret. Short Seddie one-shot!


**_Here's a short Seddie one-shot in Freddie's POV!_**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, but Dan can keep it._  
_

**It was You All Along**

I'm sick of this. All these years, I've pretended to like Carly because it seemed like the normal thing to do.

But the truth is, I've loved Sam since I met her. I keep asking myself why. She tortures me, she's rude to people, she's lazy and irresponsible, yet I love her.

When I met Carly and Sam many years ago, I liked Carly and thought she was pretty and that she'd be a cool friend to have, but I immediately fell in love with her blonde, demon-ish counterpart. Sam's beautiful in an indescribable way. She's not girly, and she doesn't focus much on her appearance, but she has a natural beauty and is simply thrilling.

But every since I met her, she's called me a dork, a nub, a nerd, and insulted me in every possible way. There's no way she could return my love, so I've had to pretend I love Carly because she's pretty, girly, and nice. The truth is, I don't love Carly. I love Sam. But there's no way she loves me back.

I've tried to get over Sam so many times, but I've always failed. Her spontaneous, fun, creative, laid-back personality constantly kept me in love.

Pretending I loved Carly while hiding my love for Sam has been pure torture. I'm tired of this. I'm going to tell her. I don't care if she laughs in my face, breaks my neck, or hurts me in some other way. The emotional torture of keeping my love for her a secret is too much to bear any longer.

I went to Carly's house where I knew Sam would be. Spencer called Carly for help upstairs. My chance has finally come. So here goes.

I sat down next to Sam. "Sam," I said quietly, "there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Ever since the first day I met you, I've loved you, not Carly. I just knew there was no way you could love me back, so I pretended to like Carly," I said. I took a deep breath and waited for her to respond.

Sam sat there staring straight ahead with a look I couldn't read. I was anxious.

"Sam, if you're going to break my leg could you do it now please?"

Sam turned to me and said, "You're seriously in love with me?"

I nodded, afraid to look directly at her.

Suddenly, Sam leaned in towards me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I was shocked.

"Freddie, I fell in love with you when I met you too. But I didn't know what to do with my emotions at the time. I saw you liking and following Carly everywhere, so I had to hide my feelings in the only way I knew how. I insulted you and teased you," she said, "but I love you."

I gulped. I turned towards her. She leaned forward, closing the gap between our heads.

She whispered, "I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam."

We began kissing, pressing up against each other's lips gently, afraid that too much pressure would cause more hurt between us. Tears formed in my eyes. We had loved each other since the day we met, yet we pretended to hate each other for so long.

We continued to kiss each other gently. When we pulled apart for a quick breath, I asked, "So you don't think I'm a dork or a nub?"

Sam smiled, "Of course I think your a dork and a nub. But your dorkiness and nubbiness is perfect for Momma's taste."

I smiled back. "Good. I still think you're a lazy and obnoxious jerk."

She smiled. She kissed me again.

I withdrew suddenly realizing something. "Sam, do you think we should tell Carly first?"

"Nah, it's okay, she'll know when she comes downstairs," she said, smirking.

Before we got absorbed again in each others' faces, Sam said to me, smiling, "Hey, I hate you."

I laughed. "Hate you too."

We resumed our kiss, hoping it would never end.

From a far away place in our minds, we heard the sound of Carly's footsteps coming downstairs.

_**Hey, what'd you guys think? Sorry if the kissing was too gentle for your taste ;P Anyway, that was just a one-shot of my idea of the perfect Seddie moment. Please review with suggestions, comments, random stuff! Thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
